1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable work benches, and more particularly, to a portable work bench especially adapted for reloading ammunition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable work benches are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,311 discloses a knock-down type portable work bench. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,466 discloses a portable shooters's bench. Other portable work holders are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,392 discloses a collapsible stand-up tray holder.
A number of patents disclose portable presses designed for reloading ammunition. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,685 discloses a portable stand for reloading presses. In the device disclosed in this patent, a reloading press is mounted on a collapsible stand that has a base supporting an inclined pedestal the upper end of which is arranged for mounting the press on a vertical axis disposed intermediated transverse feet located at the front and rear ends of the base, providing a stable platform for operation of the press. A brace interconnects the pedestal and the base intermediate their ends securing the pedestal at its inclined orientation relative to the base. The stand is collapsible for storage to minimum dimensions with all of the components securable against displacement.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,546 discloses a portable work stand primarily designed to support a plurality of different types of reloading presses and related equipment to allow a variety of operations to be performed on metallic cartridges and shotshell cases without the necessity of changing presses. The work stand includes a base which is universally mountable to the hub portion of tires.
A common disadvantage of all of the work benches or work stands disclosed above is that a person using a respective bench or stand must either do without a seat or must bring along a separate seat. Working without a seat can be very tiring. Having to bring along a separate seat can be very inconvenient. In this respect, it would be desirable if a reloading bench apparatus were provided that avoided the necessity of working without a seat. Moreover, it would also be desirable if a reloading bench apparatus were provided that precluded the necessity of the inconvenience of bringing along a separate seat.
Another problem associated with the prior art work benches and work stands is the problem of handling waste materials that are generated in using the equipment. More specifically, either the waste materials are released into the environment causing undesirable pollution, or separate waste receptacle must be accessed to dispose of accumulated wastes. In this respect, it would be desirable if a reloading bench apparatus were provided which included a receptacle for wastes to prevent pollution of the environment.
It is noted that the devices disclosed above that are specifically designed for reloading ammunition have single vertical support elements for supporting the respective work surfaces. A single vertical support element, by its very nature, is relatively unstable. Such instability is especially undesirable in an ammunition reloading apparatus which requires precision and stability. In this respect, it would be desirable if a reloading bench apparatus were provided that had improved stability of the work surface.
The devices disclosed above that are specifically designed for reloading ammunition have essentially open work surfaces without any storage areas for storing materials. In reloading ammunition, numerous hazardous materials are present. In this respect, it would be desirable if a reloading bench apparatus were provided that had special structures for storing hazardous materials.
Some of the hazardous materials involved ammunition reloading are highly flammable. Yet none of the prior art reloading apparatus disclosed above have provisions for fighting a fire. Hauling a fire extinguisher along with a work bench can be an inconvenience. In this respect, it would be desirable if a reloading bench apparatus were provided that included a built in fire extinguisher and that included built in means for rapid actuation and distribution of fire extinguishing material.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use portable work stands for reloading ammunition, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a reloading bench apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) avoids the necessity of working without a seat; (2) precludes the necessity of the inconvenience of bringing along a separate seat; (3) includes a receptacle for wastes to prevent pollution of the environment; (4) has improved stability of the work surface; (5) has special structures for storing hazardous materials; and (6) includes a built in fire extinguisher and includes built in means for rapid actuation and distribution of fire extinguishing material. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique reloading bench apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.